


Someone Else's War

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 412: Warning.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Someone Else's War

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 412: Warning.

It seemed so deceptively calm up there, Jackie thought as she stared at the pinpricks of light in the dark sky. 

Her daughter was out there somewhere among those stars, undoubtedly risking her life, stupidly fighting someone else's fight. She could be stumbling through the mud in the middle of an honest-to-goodness war right at this moment, for all Jackie knew.

Every time Rose left, saying goodbye broke Jackie's heart, knowing each time it was a little less likely Rose would ever return home.

She wondered whether the Doctor would at least come warn her that she should stop waiting.


End file.
